Me and Seth
by MX5
Summary: Seth MacFarlane meets Naomi, a former porn star, and it's lust at first sight. The two of them get along great, Naomi introduces him to her friend Andrew. Seth discovers Naomi has a very good singing voice and invites her to audition for Family Guy. Note: Very graphic, sex, making out, etc. Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting

Backstage at the Graham Norton show, one of the guests was in her dressing room, a star on the door read Naomi Varens. She was primping up for her appearance. She fluffed up her hair in front of the makeup mirror, fumbling with her lipstick tube. She swore slightly and dabbed at her lips, infusing them with a dark blue-pink color that complemented her skin tone. Eyeliner, mascara, a hint of blue eyeshadow, a touch of blush and she was good to go. Naomi smiled, exposing her top and bottom teeth, checking for lipstick smears when she heard footsteps approach.

"Ms. Varens!" a stagehand knocked on her door. "On in five!"

"Thanks!" she gathered her hair at the sides and pinned it back with barrettes, trapping the locks successfully so they couldn't get away. Naomi had roan brown hair that was curly and often times got in her face.

Dropping her mascara tube on the makeup table, Naomi dashed for the stage entrance that had been pointed out to her earlier, making it just in time to hear Graham Norton call her name. Exhaling and pasting on a smile, she walked out waving to her fans.

Seth MacFarlane was there! She'd nursed a small crush on him ever since she had started to watch Family Guy. He was cute, sexy, and she had all of his CDs he'd ever made. Seth turned to look at her, his brown eyes sparkling in the stagelights and he was clapping along as well. Naomi had to wonder whether he knew about her and her claim to fame. It didn't matter to her, though.

What a woman! Was Seth's thought as Naomi sat beside him, who greeted her with a courteous handshake. Surreptitiously he began checking her out. Naomi wasn't as tall as Charlize Theron, nor was she a blonde, but he found himself rapidly becoming attracted to her. Naomi had an air of authority, even an air of palpable sexuality that had him forcing back dirty thoughts. Lust at first sight, he knew.

In the meantime, Naomi was happy she'd dressed down for the interview-black pants, kitten heeled pumps, an off the shoulder purple glittery top, earrings with hummingbirds on them and no necklace.

"So the famous Naomi Varens!" Graham beamed. "You've been keeping busy!"

"I know! I've always wanted to come here to England, though!"

"Tell me, you wrote this dirty little piece?" Graham held up a small hardbound book entitled Dirty Smut.

"Yeah I did. You'd be surprised how weird my mind gets." she leaned back comfortably on the couch, giving Seth a chance to sneak a look at her cleavage. Unfortunately for him her shirt's neckline didn't go down far enough.

"It's chock full of dirty poems, limericks! How did you get the inspiration?" Graham flipped through the volume, handing it to Seth. "How do you explain this one: How To Become A Whore For Your Man?!" Seth quickly flipped to the page and began to read as fast as he could; the color pink sprang to his cheeks before he knew it. He shut it and put it back on the coffee table, grabbing his wine glass and taking a little gulp.

"You don't know about my past life, so to speak?" Naomi giggled. "When I was first starting out in Hollywood I was a writer for porno movies, then they asked me to start doing supporting roles. It was a climb up the slippery ladder but I became a porn star for a few years!"

The audience laughed at her quip as Graham did and Seth guffawed, his thoughts turning into half formed dirty fantasies.

"Wow! What do people wear at porn awards?"

"I have no idea," Naomi admitted. "the only time I went I got hammered."

"We have a picture of you from that awards show. Look," Naomi had her hair up, voluptuous red lipstick on, and a cutout dress in the shape of a heart that concealed her boobs, butt, and her bikini region. She wore a sheer black see through dress on top of the heart shape. "you're trying to preserve some modesty, though we have a picture of you on set of one of your films."

"Oh, please tell me you're showing the publicity shots.." Naomi fake moaned. Seth put his hands in his lap, anxious to conceal the fact that he was half hard.

"No, but then this might be it. Have a look," the first picture of Naomi was her lying in a bed, only a sheet covering her up with a handcuff fastened to the bedpost and the other end was encircling her wrist. Her nails and her lips wore the same shade of red, she had been made up with the smoky eye look. A few of her fingers were in her mouth, eyes half shut in a seductive pose. "do you remember the name of this film?"

"I think that was Three Shades Of Ass. This guy with a fetish would drug his victims and do unspeakable things to them."

"Oh yeah, you look drugged out in the picture," Seth noticed. Naomi was obviously wearing just a G-string in the publicity still.

"Indeed. This next picture is my favorite," Naomi's next picture had her sitting on a couch, her bosom and private areas covered up by a striped black and white pillow sham. She gazed at the camera with a laughing smile, wearing minimal makeup. "not too much and pretty tasteful too."

"I should say so! What are you working on now?"

"Well, I'm a dancer, I like to sing, and I do voiceovers. That's the money maker now until my next book comes out."

"I can't wait until it does. Have you danced professionally on tour?"

"Not on a tour, no. The new movie that's coming out, one of the strip club ones, I play a backup dancer in it. I brought a clip."

The clip wasn't much but a cut of a dance sequence where Naomi did some pole dancing and gyrating wearing a G-string and a purple bra top.

"I have a question," Seth began after the clip was done. "what was the craziest thing you've ever done in a porno?"

Now Naomi turned pink. "I think the weirdest was when I had to hand job a guy while another dude started to finger my asshole. It was extremely difficult as I kept farting!" Seth roared with laughter as the audience laughed and clapped.

After the show, Seth clapped Naomi on the shoulder with his left hand, a grin never left his face. "You were fantastic, Naomi."

"Thanks. You too, Seth."

"Listen, when are you back in LA?"

"At the end of the week. What's up?"

"I think you'd be an asset for the Family Guy team. Here's my info," he handed her a business card with his cell phone number circled. "it's easier to get me on my cell phone."

"Oh, here's my card," Naomi pulled one out from her pocket. "same." she teased. Just to be a little flirtatious, she gave the card a tiny little dot of her perfume she was wearing.

"I think that I'm going to like working with you. I saw one of your adult films and is it really you hanging upside down from a chandelier?"

"Oh, yes!" Naomi giggled. "The one and only time I completely fainted on set!"

"You did?" Seth's features turned into concern which Naomi thought was very cute.

"They kept saying one more take, my body couldn't handle it anymore, I fell as I fainted, so I got a day off from that mishap!" they fell in step together back to their dressing rooms.

"Glad you're all right."

"Me too. That director was an asshole so I had it written in my contract not to work with him again."

"It's the only way to protect yourself sometimes." Seth sat in her makeup chair as Naomi applied makeup remover to her eyes.

"Let's see if you're still here once I'm clear of makeup," she joked, dabbing the purple liquid onto a cotton ball. "so what are you doing up here in England?"

"Plugging Family Guy and American Dad. Have you seen them?" from behind her, Seth wanted to squeeze that firm ass she had. It was on the small side but to him it was perfect.

"I own all the Family Guy DVDs. I love Brian." she closed her eyes, wiped off her makeup, then glanced at the blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

"Good. Do you like cats?"

Naomi laughed, showing him a photo of two cats on her phone. "Both Maine Coon cats. The big one is Mickey and the little one is Finn. I call him chucklehead though."

"He's cute!" Mickey was a longhair Maine Coon and Finn was a mix of some kind. He had short fur and a playful look at the camera.

"He's 7 months old and tries regularly to break the sound barrier in my house."

"He races himself, eh?"

"All night long." she took her phone back and finished removing her makeup. Seth took the bottle from her and took his own makeup off in two swipes. He rubbed lotion onto his skin to prevent drying out then turned to her.

"It's still early yet. What do you say to dinner?"

"A date?"

"Sure, why not?" Seth stood up.

"Dare one of my fantasies come true?" Naomi accepted his hand. Seth thought it better not to answer that question as he guided her out into the waiting cab at the street corner. He named off a place to eat, asked if she had any objections, when she said no, they went off. Seth opened up the door for her like a lady, giving her his hand when they arrived.

The ambiance was perfect for them. They took a booth in the back with lots of privacy, the lighting was a little bit dim, but it was very intimate. Naomi put her cell phone on vibrate, put the phone in her purse as Seth put his in his pocket. She put one hand on the table, showing Seth her long fingers that were currently painted a deep shade of purple. Without asking, Seth picked up her hand and examined the fine lines she had. Naomi smiled indulgently, admiring Seth's calloused hand as she observed his fingers were long as well.

"Can I get you something to drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Night Ahead

"A glass of Chianti." Seth requested to the waiter.

"A half of that beer-what is it? London Pride?"

"Of course, ma'am." the waiter went away to fill the orders. Seth appraised Naomi in the dim light, noticing how playful and how subtly she displayed a teasing come hither look in her eyes.

"So did you go to college?" Seth took a sip of his wine as he perused the menu.

Naomi glanced up from her beer. "Nope. When I got hired as the lead porn star I enjoyed the work so much they were convinced I had professional acting training. How about you?"

"I went to the Rhode Island School of Design for animation. I studied hard and got shit faced a few times." Seth went into a monologue about beer parties, playing beer pong, practical jokes, etc.

"I think you got a well rounded education there." they conversed more until their food arrived. Seth had linguine alfredo, Naomi went for a fried haddock sandwich and fries.

"So what did you do in high school? Troublemaker?" Seth teased.

"You know, I did housekeeping in high school for pocket money," Naomi remembered. "there was this couple who kept cans of cheese wiz beside the bed and every time I changed the sheets there would be orange stains on it. They stayed from June to Halloween and the guy would make up these stupid stories. He would tell us he was some kind of English lord, how he owned a seaplane, etc. If I knew what he was talking about, I'd pipe up and he would shut up."

"He realized he couldn't put one over on you," Seth remarked. "not all people are gullible."

"Indeed. We had a couple with a dog and cat who stayed almost two years. It was a colossal hassle to clean up the room, shampoo the carpets and upholstery, etc. Deep cleaning is a bother but I did it."

"Can you check for bedbugs?"

"Oh yeah. I know how to search for them."

"Ever found one?"

"Nope! Damn glad too. The entire time I was there only one room was infested and it wasn't on my floor."

"Good! Any weirdos?"

"We had to throw out a guy who was soliciting whores, there was an armed gunman lurking in the forest behind the hotel one memorable day."

"What happened?"

"Oh some guy who was a drug mule crashed his car into a truck, ran out with a .45, then started to roam around in the woods."

"Did they get him?"

"Oh yes. I couldn't go outside until they got him so I willingly stayed in."

They chatted a few minutes more until the waiter brought the check, Seth and Naomi both paid for what they had, then instead of calling a cab, they walked the six blocks back to the hotel she was staying at. Naomi thought nothing of linking her hand with Seth who warmly pressed hers back. His hand was smooth, callused a little bit, but masculine. He thought hers was elegant, slender, sleekly polished and smooth to the touch. It was the touch of a self confident girl, something he'd been lacking in female companionship for awhile now.

"Are you in the same hotel?" it was after hours so Naomi slid her keycard into the lock, the door snapped open and she pulled it forward.

"Actually yes. I'm on the fourth floor. You?"

"Tenth. My publisher put me in a junior suite. They know I love city views." Seth followed her inside the hotel, the door thumped shut with a hollow thud and a metallic click as the lock reset itself.

"Mind if I escort you up?" he jabbed at the button for ten.

"What's your fee?" Naomi flirted as he laughed.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." taking her around the waist and drawing her closer he winked playfully. Naomi put her head on his shoulder as Seth kissed her forehead.

"We'll see what I can come up with."

The elevator lurched to a stop and with a loud bell sounded. Seth picked up Naomi's hand and guided her out of the elevator, asking which room was hers.

"I'm in 1015." they found the hotel room, Naomi slipped her keycard in the lock, opened up the door, then took off her leather jacket. Tossing it onto a chair, Naomi turned on the lights, threw open the curtains, then turned to Seth.

"Wow, FOX cheaped out on my room. Look at that view!" he joined her at the window.

They stood for a minute in silence then Naomi turned to him. "I believe I've decided on your tip."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, I can give you about twenty minutes of makeup time and your choice will be whether I wear lipstick or not."

Seth had wanted sex but it was clear that Naomi wasn't about to give it all away up front. Still, making out was a start and he secretly wanted to see how good she was. He put his arm on her shoulders as she put one arm around his waist.

"Without lipstick. You'd get it everywhere." Seth told her with a smile.

"I didn't want to put it on anyway." she laughed, putting her cell phone on the end table along with her room key. Seth chuckled back at her, taking her by the waist, sitting down on the bed with her in his lap, sliding his hand down into her pants.

"Oh, someone's eager!" Naomi giggled, taking his face in her hands and proceeding to kiss him all over. Seth moaned as Naomi nibbled on his earlobe, necked him, unbuttoning his shirt a little bit. She tongued his flesh so passionately that he bucked up his hips involuntarily. He felt his knees get weaker and with a little nudge from Naomi, they both tipped backwards onto the bed. Seth nearly got a mouthful of her hair but she moved away in time.

The couple made a mess of the bed, rolling around on it as Seth shoved a pillow under Naomi's back, making her chest more prominent. He playfully opened up her shirt, exposing no bra at all but a few pasties.

"No bra?"

"Nope. I hate them." he pulled off the flower shaped adhesive carefully, tossed the pasties on the side table, then proceeded to latch onto Naomi's bosoms alternately, licking and sucking to make her moan.

"You're going to make me blow," the actor warned her as Naomi turned on all fours, wagging her ass at him. "I love that ass!" he slapped it, pulling her pants and shoes off.

"Why thanks. Do you need a little help getting off?" Seth watched as Naomi turned around to face him, his eyes were drawn to her chest as she put her hands down his pants, found what she was looking for, then unzipped his fly.

"Do we get to have real sex?"

Naomi paused. "I don't want to give it all away up front, Seth. I don't put out on the first date. Maybe by the second I'll allow you to do me."

"So there's a possibility of a second date and your tail." his hips gyrated back and forth a few times as Naomi teased, working him up slowly then building up into a pleasurable pace as Seth brought the tissue box from the side table to beside him on the bed. "I don't want to ruin the bed!"

The actress did not pause as she dialed up the rhythm of her motions, bringing Seth right to the peak, using her other hand to grab a wad of tissues. When he moaned out he was close, she raised her hand into position, giving him a last stroke, then managed to contain his emission as he came.

"Wow, you're good." he began to put his clothes back on as she tossed the tissues into the trash.

"Oh yes," Naomi took off her nylons in front of Seth, making him blush a little bit as she pulled on a purple fleece bathrobe. Tying the sash, she looked at him with a smug smirk. "checking me out?"

"Oh yeah," Seth smacked her lightly in the ass. "I can't wait to hit that!"

"Well, text me when you get back to LA. Then it can we will see."

"Wet dreams are coming my way!" winking at her, Seth stepped in the hallway, received a kiss from Naomi, then they reluctantly said goodbye.

Once she was alone, Naomi threw herself on top of the bed, by now askew from their sensuous activity, and blushed five different shades of red and pink. She lived out her dream of making out with the Seth MacFarlane! As she got ready for bed, the thoughts kept crowding back into her mind and she smiled to herself, wondering what the next weeks would bring for her.

Hey it's me, Seth. Hope you don't mind but I got into your cell phone and put my number in. -SMF

Hi Seth, I'll be home in around 3 days.

-NV

"Miss Varens?" a flight attendant shook Naomi's shoulder gently. "We will be landing soon."

Naomi nodded, stretched, then stood up shakily. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was almost 3 PM. She'd been asleep for only half an hour during the whole flight. The plane had been moderately luxurious, leather booth seating on one side, a recliner on the other. There was a private bathroom with even a shower and a small autobar. A big screen TV was near the cockpit but Naomi had chosen to read instead.

Naomi's luggage was stowed on one of the seats opposite her and she could see the Hollywood Hills already. She unzipped the top, stuffing in her books as the captain announced they were descending.

Land yet? How you doing?

S.

I'm about 15 minutes from landing. Tired as hell.

N.

I felt that way when I landed 4 days ago. I'll meet ya.

S.

Would be great. :)

N.

When the plane landed Naomi took her luggage and disembarked. She walked through the airport terminal, wondering where Seth was when a familiar voice shouted her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Settling In

Turning around, Naomi nearly dropped the handle to her suitcase as Seth broke through the crowd with a big cheesy grin on his face. A tired grin briefly illuminated her features as Seth came over to her, enfolding her into a big bear hug. Naomi closed her eyes for a brief moment, allowing Seth's scent to creep into her nose. She didn't know what the cologne was but all she knew is that whenever she smelled it she would think of Seth.

Seth thought the same of her. Naomi looked tired and pale, her clothes were a little rumpled but as he hugged her, he smelled her perfume. It was Elizabeth Taylor's Gardenia, a favorite scent of hers. Seth could tell that she was feeling fragile at the moment, a consequence of traveling more than 12 hours.

"Come on, hon," Seth picked up her suitcase. "let me take you home." they fell in step together as they walked through the baggage claim area.

"I would be so glad if you would do that," Naomi admitted. "so how much will I owe you?"

"We can discuss my fee later when you're alert enough." the actor teased her, leading the way to the side exit. Naomi's eyes widened as she saw the sleek black Tesla waiting in the pickup zone. Seth put her luggage in the trunk, shut it with a slam, went around to the other side and got in. Naomi got into the shotgun seat, fastened her seatbelt, then immediately found her eyelids lowering.

Seth laughed as he pulled on a pair of sunglasses. "Jet lag?"

"Oh yeah. I need to keep awake to direct you to my house."

"How far is it from here?"

"About 20 minutes. I live in Beverly Hills."

"I do too! What road?"

"Spencer ave."

"I live about four blocks away on Oak Lane."

"Oh, nice. Sorry if I fall asleep in advance," Naomi wanted to get that out before she accidentally fell asleep.

Seth started up the car and put it into gear, merging into the lane. "Sleep if you want, Naomi. I was in the same shape when I got back. It's gonna take you a few days to get back to your old self."

"Thanks for understanding." her eyelids slid shut before she knew what was going on. Seth quietly chuckled and drove on.

"Naomi?" she opened up her eyes blearily and glanced over at her friend. "We're on Spencer ave now which house is yours?"

"Feels like I just got in the car." Naomi rubbed her eyes to get rid of the blurry vision. She directed Seth to her house, which was a two story Cape Cod style. Feeling a momentary flush of energy, Naomi got out of the car, unlocked the front door, then greeted her cats who meowed and rubbed themselves around her ankles. Shutting the screen door but leaving the interior door open, Naomi took her carryon bag from Seth and grabbed the handle to her suitcase.

"I'll take that for you; I don't mind."

"Sure?" Seth lifted it out easily and shut the trunk lid with a slam. Naomi winced; she'd been taught not to slam car doors at a very early age.

"Yeah. I lift weights." the actor joked, hauling it to her door, opening it and walking inside. "Nice place you have here."

"Isn't it? I love it here." Naomi dropped her carryon on the sofa as her cats meowed for attention. "This older guy here," she stooped and picked up the longhair cat. "is Mickey. He's Mr. Dignity." Seth gave Mickey a pat as the cat purred contentedly. "He will sleep for a few hours now." Mickey was put down on the couch where he curled up to sleep.

"Who's this guy?" Finn was at his ankles, front paws up as high as they would go. The actor picked up the kitten, barely 7 months old, who purred more loud than Mickey. Finn nuzzled Seth right under the chin. "Aw, I like you too."

"That's Finn, my kitten. He runs laps all over my house and pesters the life out of Mickey."

"I bet he does. You OK?" Naomi had gotten a little paler. "Time for a good long nap."

Leading him towards her master bedroom, Naomi pulled her sneakers off while Seth put her suitcase in the corner. She thanked Seth profusely for his help, which he brushed aside, observing how nice her room was. All her furniture was white with pale yellow walls, very minimalist. She had a flat screen TV on her bureau near the foot of the bed, and her bedspread was a slightly darker shade of yellow.

"You'd do the same thing for me."

"You can stay as long as you want here," Naomi stretched out on the bed, exhaling a little sigh as Seth sat on the edge. "I trust you."

Seth picked up her right wrist and kissed the back of it like a true gentleman. Naomi smiled. "Stop! I can't get horny now."

"Really? Horny?"

"There's some nerves in the wrist that go all the way down to the clit. Go play with my cats or read my books or something."

"I will do that. Have a nice nap." Seth watched as her eyelids shut like iron doors and it wasn't long before her breathing became shallow and even. The actor ran the back of his hand down the left side of her face for a moment, watching her sleep for a few moments. He kissed her cheek gently, mindful not to wake her up, then went into the living room.

Naomi's living room was on the smaller size, cozy, with mahogany furniture. That was the only indication to Seth that she was well off. A small cat tree was under the window, Finn was sitting on the top of it, his tail twitching as he watched the birds outside.

Mickey was still where Naomi had put him, little cat snores issuing from his nose once in awhile. Seth went over to the bookcase, perusing the volumes. There were a few plastic figurines on the bookcase; a TARDIS and the David Tennant Doctor Who action figure complete with sonic screwdriver and K9. On the other side there was a Lara Croft, resplendent in her brown hotpants, blue top, signature gun belt, sunglasses and combat boots. She had her fingerless gloves on and looked ready for action.

A small desk in the corner displayed a modest game collection; all the Tomb Raider games, a copy of Grand Theft Auto and nothing else. The shelf under the TV had a Wii and a SEGA Genesis which had been preloaded with 50 games.

It was nice not to have to deal with cartridges anymore. Seth remembered taking them out, blowing into the little motherboard control to get rid of the dust, then sticking it back in the SEGA to make them work.

Plopping down onto the couch, Seth thumbed through the book he'd selected called the Complete Works Of Edgar Allan Poe. He quickly lost himself in the Pit and the Pendulum, barely heeding Mickey as he climbed into the actor's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Andrew

A/N: Double actor fic! This has Andrew Scott in it from Sherlock and lots of other films.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Naomi drove her modest Audi A5 Cabriolet into her garage, shifted into park, shut off the motor, then reached into the backseat. As she pulled the groceries out of the trunk, Seth opened up the house door and began to help her unload.

"So where have you been this past week?" Seth began, setting the green canvas bags on top of the kitchen island. "You haven't answered your phone."

Naomi piled up the rest of the bags and began to put items away into the refrigerator. "I have been occupied with another matter. One of my former co stars, now a friend of mine, is coming to visit me while he starts work on a movie."

"One of your porno co stars?" Seth put away one canvas bag in the hall closet as Naomi shut the refrigerator door.

"Not to worry, hon! He and I never had any romantic intentions towards each other." she laughed, playfully swatting him on the arm.

"Really?" Seth looked a bit confused, like he didn't know whether to be jealous or not; even though he didn't know the name of the visitor. Naomi looked like she understood his attitude without his saying a word.

"His name is Andrew and yes, he's an actor. You don't need to worry about him getting in my pants." she reported knowingly, taking the six pack of beer and putting it in the refrigerator.

"How come?"

"Well, he plays for the other team, so to speak. He's gay." Naomi picked up Finn from the countertop and dropped him on the floor unceremoniously. The cat let out a little meow in protest and stalked out of the kitchen with his tail held high.

"Oh." Seth looked relieved and Naomi laughed at him in a friendly tone.

"He will be here by the end of the week. I offered to put him up while he's shooting some new movie."

"What movie?" Seth wiped his hands on a dish towel, turned to her, then took her hands in his. Naomi admired the way his eyes shone as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Who cares? Some new piece of crap that Warner Brothers is limping to the box office with."

"Ah, understood."

"I think you'll like Andrew. He's well known in England."

"Have I met him?"

"No. It's Andrew Scott; he played Moriarty."

"That boxed set of Sherlock you made me watch?"

"That was revenge for making me sit through Star Trek the Next Generation!" Naomi went through to the living room and sat down on the couch with Finn on her lap. Seth followed suit with Mickey, who kneaded his lap enthusiastically and sat down. Finn, with his teddy bear like fur butted her hand so she resumed scratching his ears.

"Oh, I've got something that wants to be in you." Seth laughed, pulling her over towards him.

"Hang on there cowboy. We've been dating two weeks which is great but I want to give you the option." Finn climbed onto Naomi's shoulders and jumped onto the back of the couch.

"Of what?" Seth reached over and kneaded Finn's ears as Mickey took no notice.

"I want to tell you that I'm off birth control at the moment, but I'll be getting some new stuff pretty soon. You can wait, we can make out, or you can wear a rubber. I'm good with any of that."

"A multiple choice question!" the actor pretended to think it through. "Have you got any rubbers?"

"I just stocked up." there was a drawer in her nightstand which had a box of Trojans in it. "I also have sexy dice and a pair of handcuffs."

"Oh I know how to escape those."

"Me too."

"Damn, girl! I want our first time to be special… when's your birthday?"

The next day, Seth took Naomi to the Family Guy studios, introduced her around, then showed her the prototype drawing of her character. Naomi liked it, helping them establish a backstory for her. The character's name was called Alix, she was a former stripper so Quagmire would be interested, and a veterinarian, so Brian would be attracted to her but terrified because she was a vet. With her insight, the stories for scripts began to pour out of the writers' minds.

"So how long does it usually take to see a script? A week? Month?"

"It is hard to tell with these guys. With fresh material I think they would be done next week sometime," Seth escorted her out to the door. "do you have to pick up Andrew today?"

"Yeah. He's just texted me so I better get going." Naomi kissed Seth goodbye, got into her car, then went to LAX.

When Naomi arrived, she spied Andrew standing near the baggage claim. Sidling up to him, she peered over her sunglasses and said, "I'm looking for a moody Irishman who has a real nasty streak in him. I think you'll do." seizing his hand, Andrew glanced at her, a smile lit up his face, then hugged her tightly.

"Naomi! How are you?" he found his suitcase and followed her out of the door. "Same old Audi I see."

"Bite your tongue!" Naomi pretended to be shocked but he was always razzing her. Andrew slid into the passenger seat and began to fiddle with the radio. "You'll find that a bit more difficult. I had an AUX input installed so I can put my MP3 player on."

"That's all you changed?" he put his sunglasses on as Naomi started up the car and got out into traffic.

"I have a boyfriend now."

"Ah! I heard something about that. Graham Norton said to me in private that he could feel the chemistry between you and Seth MacFarlane. I trust you both felt it then. Does he know you were a porn star?"

"Until that accident, yes."

"Gosh I was there. You scared me, Naomi. I couldn't believe that the director left you hanging there so long. I had to pick you up and put you on the bed so you could recover. That director was a prick."

"I agree. Now I'm on to bigger and better things."

"Like what?"

"I'm doing voiceover work now."

"Did you get Seth to hear you sing?" Andrew drawled lazily.

"Not yet. I'm too damn shy to show off. When he spends the night he likes to play me to sleep on the piano. It's wonderful."

"You're really stuck on him, aren't you?" Andrew laughed. "Sounds lovely."

"He's a gentleman and a charmer. My old piano I inherited from my great aunt has been sitting there for awhile as you know. Now it plays beautiful music." Naomi sounded like she was in a daze, something Andrew did not fail to notice. He smirked to himself, noticing the changes already evident in his old friend.

They had met several years ago on the set of one of her porn movies. Naomi had come to England by special request to star as the leading female and Andrew was playing the male lead. He had seen her in another porn movie and insisted that they at least ask her to consider the role. The actress had been keen to come to England as she had always wanted to, so she gladly accepted the part.

Andrew had been a bit dazzled by her at first. The first time he'd seen her she had been wearing a robe with rather heavy makeup on. Andrew was well built and had a slim yet muscular physique so he was a good match for her. The first scene took place at night which accounted for the heavy makeup. Both of the actors were wearing flesh colored spandex underwear; Naomi had been offered pasties but she had declined, saying they were too itchy and she preferred all natural.

Still, she had excellent stamina, acted out her role well, and even fooled some into thinking that she was really orgasming. Andrew sniggered, forgetting where he was.

"What's up?" they pulled into her driveway.

"I was thinking of our first porno together. You fooled a lot of people into thinking you were actually orgasming."

Naomi laughed, switching off the car. "I did indeed. When you've had bad sex like me, you get used to faking it so it'll get over quicker."

"Should I tell Seth that?"

"Who said the bad sex was by Seth?" they left the car, Andrew picked up his things and walked into the house.

"Ah, touche."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Birthday Surprise

Andrew and Seth's first meeting had been very cordial and polite. Seth was easygoing and flexible, seemed to take to Andrew very well. In no time at all the men were comparing experiences both off the sets of movies. Andrew had stayed with Naomi before, knew her cats, asked her if his suite was ready, then settled on the couch.

That first night the three people and both the cats chose an old movie to watch, Young Frankenstein. Finn, to Naomi's astonishment, chose Andrew to curl up with on his lap. Mickey had really taken to Seth and seemed to regard him as his own personal human.

"My own cats don't want to cuddle with me!" Naomi pouted playfully as the men laughed at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Seth reached over to the side of the couch and pulled a stuffed bear out. "happy early birthday."

"Ted!" she exclaimed happily. The bear was indeed Ted from the movie Seth had written, directed, acted in. Naomi plopped the bear in her lap, resting her head on top of the soft fuzzy head.

When the movie was over, Seth had to bid the two friends goodbye, knowing he had two early meetings. He promised to come over around 5 PM and take her out for a birthday supper. Andrew was taking her to a birthday lunch and didn't really want to join them both for a suppertime date, preferring it to be intimate between the two of them.

"It's only been a few days since I've been out here and I feel like a true Californian," Andrew commented as Naomi walked him to his room. "what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Never mind," he could tell she was distracted. "I have news for you."

"Oh?" Naomi turned from the doorway where she was about to walk away. Andrew gestured her to the hope chest sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah. I broke up with my boyfriend," Andrew looked forlorn. "we just had a growing apart thing and then he didn't want to take time out of his life for me so I just ended it."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Andrew," Naomi walked over to him and gave him a hug. "which one of the cats do you want to cuddle with? I think Mickey would do it."

"Doesn't matter. All I wanted was that hug. Thanks." Andrew put his hands on her arms and rubbed them for a moment before she withdrew them. Mickey jumped up on the bureau next to the TV, eyeing Andrew with his tail twitching.

"Not at all, hon. How are you liking the redone room?" when Andrew had been there before the room had been painted in a dark gray with all light colored furniture, now it had been painted in a light tan color with about four framed pictures of seashells, an ocean view, etc. To accent the room, Naomi set a half scallop shell on the dresser and the adjoining bathroom was done up in the same way.

"Nice. I love it!" a large sea star had been wall mounted just above the TV.

"I'm glad you do. Goodnight, Andrew." she left the door ajar in case Mickey changed his mind.

"Goodnight."

When dawn broke the next morning, Finn came into Naomi's room, tail held high and twitching mischievously. He jumped onto the bed, raced up to the head, jumped onto Naomi's waist and purred.

That didn't work to get her up, so Finn, used to the way his human functioned, meowed loudly, moving to sit on her head as well. Naomi only grunted, picking him off of her, pushing him to the side. Finn did not choose to pursue his course of action just yet. He curled up next to his mistress and yawned phlegmatically.

By eight AM, Finn had enough of sleeping, so he pounced on Naomi's feet and began to play with them energetically. When she felt the claws close in around her big toe, Naomi woke up and swore at the cat. Now that his mistress was finally up, Finn ignored her mood, meowing for food.

She might as well get up. Naomi didn't shower every day, more like every two days, so she got straight into her everyday clothes, went to the bathroom, tying her hair back into a ponytail. Finn led the way into the hallway as Naomi quietly called Mickey out of Andrew's room. The bigger cat came out, knowing it was breakfast time, still blinking his eyes sleepily.

Giggling, Naomi picked up Mickey and caressed him. He had been her first cat before Finn was adopted and she was a little more fond of Mickey than Finn.

Turning on the coffeemaker, Naomi deposited Mickey beside his bowl, gave him his breakfast, then went to the other side of the kitchen island to feed Finn. Both cats ate hungrily, their chewing could be heard all over the house.

Andrew would be up soon. Naomi decided to make fried eggs, warm up some canned corn beef hash, and some white toast.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Andrew came in, already showered and dressed but not looking very alert yet. Naomi handed him a mug of coffee, telling him to sit down and breakfast would be ready in a trice.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Andrew helped her dish out the portions of breakfast and put the rest away. Naomi joined him at the table, her green and white mug still emitting copious amounts of steam.

"Well," she picked up the fork and both of them dove in. "there's a nice bagel place where they make good sandwiches. I recommend the salmon with the pickled capers and onions."

"Sounds like fun. Do you know whether your date tonight is formal or not?"

"I imagine semicasual. I can't think of Seth dressing up." she laughed. "I have enough in my wardrobe to keep him happy, I think."

"What are you thinking?"

"I have a leopard print skirt, black nylons, my black silk shirt with the white piping around the collar."

"No fishnets?"

"Maybe next time. Anyway, I've got my hair and makeup all figured out so I'll be good."

"Do you want me here when you come back?"

"Your choice. All I know is Seth is going to want me in a bad way when he brings me home," she said in an ominous voice. "I got new birth control in the form of an implant and I plan to go all the way with him."

"Aha! You haven't had sex with him yet?"

"I wanted to make it really special." Andrew smiled at his friend, knowing something that she didn't. Seth had handed him some cash, asking him to buy a dozen roses, a small box of good chocolates, and to strew flower petals on her bed while they were at supper.

"I get that," he stood up and stretched. "great breakfast, Naomi. I forgot how well you can cook. I better get to the set now. Meet you at noon at that bagel place. What's the name of it?"

"Lydia's Bagels." Andrew entered it into his phone, programming it to remind him half an hour beforehand. He checked his appearance in the hallway mirror, grabbed his jean jacket from the closet, then bade Naomi goodbye for now.

At 4:30, Naomi arrived home from one of the voiceover recording studios she frequented, recording for several commercials. She pulled her hair up into a knot, put on crystal teardrop earrings with a matching necklace, then turned to her makeup. Naomi's wardrobe was leopard print and black so she gave herself metallic eyeshadow in a coppery tone. Mascara and eyeliner were out of the question for her now, having spent too much time stabbing herself in the eyes. Out of pure frustration she chucked both items and decided to start going without.

With her outfit on, she decided on lipstick. Naomi had two colors she liked very well. A dark bold red shade she liked to think of her business lipstick, and a blue-pink vibrant shade she liked to think of as the playful shade.

She was going to be playful that night! Naomi picked up the blue pink lipstick and began to fill in her lips.

Naomi was done when she heard a rapping at the door. She slid her feet into the black pumps she'd left by her bedroom door, then walked confidently to the front door.

"Hey Seth, you ready?" Naomi picked up a clutch purse, dumping her lipstick into it and zipping it closed.

"You look great!" Seth was wearing chino pants, actual shoes instead of sneakers, and a black and red checked button up shirt. He extended his hand to hers which she took, then both of them left the house.

Seth took her to a chic restaurant, seafood because he remembered that they both liked it, and asked for seating overlooking the waterfront. Both of them had lobster thermidor with French bread crostini and wine. Little small talk followed, Naomi informing Seth on her birthday lunch with her old friend Andrew.

Time passed easily as gossip flowed freely. Seth had pitched the idea of her character to the other writers on the Family Guy team and they were generally excited to see how her character arc would fit into the TV show's dynamic.

It was a romantic dinner and neither one of them wanted it to end. Finally Seth picked up the check, paid, then brought her home in the Tesla. He walked her up to the front door while she unlocked the house, flicking the lights on.

On the kitchen countertop there was a small sheet cake, light blue icing with white frosting piped onto the sides, spelling out happy birthday Naomi. A bottle of champagne sat chilling in an improvised ice bucket with two champagne flutes standing nearby.

"What do you think?" Seth watched Naomi as she tucked her keys inside her clutch purse, tossing it into her bigger purse in the closet.

"I think," Naomi took one of Seth's hands, enfolding it in her own. "all I want for dessert is you." she gently tongued his wrist, kissing each one of his fingers.

'Well! I did not think of that!" he teased, reaching down so he could put one hand under her chin and tilt up her forehead so she was looking directly into his eyes. "Whose birthday is it again?"

Naomi winked. "I think it's both of ours. I'm on birth control now, fully effective."

Seth's response was to snake one hand up into her hair, fumble about a bit, remove her hair pin, letting down her curly locks down past her shoulders. Naomi kissed his lips, putting her hands on either side of his face. Somehow the two of them backed down the hall without crashing into objects, getting into her room without a problem.

"Andrew's not here is he?"

"No," Naomi answered. "I told him it was his choice to be here or not."

"He's a smart guy." Seth turned Naomi around so she could see the roses in a vase next to her TV, flower petals on the bed, and Ted the bear holding a small box of chocolates. "see?"

"Oh wow!" Naomi pulled at her shirt, undoing the buttons and taking it off, revealing no bra underneath. Seth did the same, jokingly telling her he'd decided to go braless too. Grinning, both of them helped the other strip down completely as they lay on the bed. Seth grabbed one of the small candies, held it between his teeth, allowing Naomi to take a bite, their lips joining together.

Seth necked Naomi, adding a little bite to make her jump, going from her hands, up to her neck, then down the other arm to her fingers. It reminded them both of Gomez Addams from the Addams family. Naomi didn't know how to speak French but fortunately Seth didn't seem to require it from her. She gave him a hickey, tongued his ear, his neck, his broad shoulders.

They could have gone on making out indefinitely though Seth slipped a finger into Naomi's vagina as if to test the organ's response before he went in.

"You are so ready," he informed her, leaning over Naomi. She smiled and spread her legs for him. "here we go!"

The two officially became one as Seth mounted her and began to gyrate back and forth. Naomi grinned, knowing now that it was definitely worth it to wait a little while before she and Seth got sexual. She knew him pretty well by now, knew that they could definitely work as a couple, and things seemed to be working out for both of them. Most importantly Seth knew that Andrew wasn't a rival for Naomi's affections at all.

Seth's gyrations became even more intense, speeding up as Naomi and Seth began to pant, covered in sweat and sounding like Seth was about to climax. Naomi began to speak of dirty things she knew Seth would like, giving him the edge so he could orgasm properly. As for herself, she delayed her orgasm until he did it.

Ragged panting emanating from both of their mouths, Seth sped up even more as Naomi maximized her clitoral stimulation, then both cried out each other's names as they came. Exhausted, Seth dismounted, pulled out, then lay beside Naomi as they fought to get their breath back.

Naomi palmed one of the candies from the box, grinning when she discovered it had whipped cream in it. Seth looked so sexy, all sweaty and glistening. She brushed her hair off of her shoulders as it was damp and heavy feeling.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"Will you stay the night with me?"

"Of course." Seth kissed her forehead. Naomi brushed her teeth, giving Seth a spare toothbrush she'd collected from the dentist. The couple curled up in bed a few minutes later as Finn discovered the door was open and jumped up on the bed with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sheele's Green and Character Debut

"That's the third person that's gotten sick on set," Andrew threw himself down on the couch one night, looking exasperated. "we gotta figure this out."

Naomi looked up from her tablet. "What's going on?" Seth walked into the room with Finn in his arms. The cat eyed his owner with a smug look as she pretended to huff at him and roll her eyes. Mickey chose that moment to jump on the window sill near Andrew, staring at him with his green eyes.

"We don't know exactly," Andrew admitted, flicking Mickey's tail idly. "three people on the set of the movie fell sick, one after the other, and we don't know what's causing it. Any more people get sick and we'll have to delay the movie which will cost a lot of money."

"What kind of movie is it?" Seth picked a cat treat out of his shirt pocket and fed it to Finn.

"He's getting fat so cut it out!" Naomi swatted Seth with a rolled up People magazine.

"The movie is in Victorian times. Why?"

"Are you guys using any period costumes that were made back then?"

"There are a couple of dresses that two of the women wore.."

"Really? Are the dresses green?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Because that can be a big problem. I trust you may not have heard of Sheele's Green?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Google it. In the old days if they wanted to make green fabric or wallpaper they would use arsenic to create it. It's deadly and you should be glad that the women only got sick. I bet they have arsenic poisoning."

"I'm going to call the director right now and let him know." Andrew pulled out his phone, leaving the couch for the kitchen so he could talk in privacy.

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm a big Albert and Victoria fan, Seth. I studied the Victorian era in my spare time and I still like to read about it. They didn't understand at the time that arsenic was deadly. You hear stories now and then about arsenic in the groundwater?"

"Yeah." Mickey left the sill and came up to Naomi, jumping up onto her lap as Finn put his little paws on Seth's hand.

"Embalming was discovered in the Civil War and they buried the dead without vaults."

"Oh, that's how some wells got contaminated." Seth remarked, stroking Finn's head a bit roughly as the cat seemed to enjoy it. Mickey nudged his head under Naomi's hand, asking for pats. She obliged him, a rusty sounding purr emanated, escalating into a deep rumbling that even Finn seemed impressed by.

"We have your character all set up at Family Guy," Naomi's head snapped up. "we'd love to have you in to record if you're free."

"I don't have anything on the books for the next week or so," her eyes gleamed. "do I get to record a sex scene with you?"

Seth blushed, the very first time that Naomi had seen. "If you get naked in the sound booth, sure!"

"Need something to get your motor running, eh?" she trailed one hand on his arm, working it up to his neck where she leaned in to lick his jugular. "is it working now?"

"Come here, you!" Seth put Finn on the floor as Naomi did the same with Mickey, then he put her in his lap. She tugged at his button up shirt, undoing two buttons as he started to neck her back.

"We better take it to the bedroom!" Naomi grabbed Seth's hand, standing up and taking him into her room. She kept the door slightly ajar in case the cats wanted to come in, then pushed Seth down on her bed.

"My neck, my back," she teased, pulling off her shirt. "lick my pussy and my crack!"

"Did you ever do a pole dance to that?"

"Here, watch!" she brought up a YouTube video of herself doing a dance on a pole that she had choreographed herself.

Seth was impressed watching it, as Naomi observed a not very subtle boner growing in his jeans. She got behind him on the bed, taking his shirt off and unzipping his pants before he consciously noticed what she had been up to.

"How much to install a pole in this room?" he asked hungrily as she smiled coyly, draping herself in his lap so her belly was exposed. "You almost have a female six pack!"

"I need a lot of muscle to keep up my dancing." Naomi put her hands on the floor so she was upside down, then turned a neat forward somersault, facing Seth with a big grin on her face.

"Damn, girl!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet..."

The next day, Seth brought Naomi to work with him. She dressed casually, jeans, black chunky heel boots, a white t-shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt tied around her waist. He was similarly attired with jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt with the Batman logo.

Naomi had already met Alex Borstein and liked her very much. Mila and Seth Green were similarly pleasant and welcoming. After seeing a few of the animators running around with no shirts on, Naomi pulled off her t-shirt then put on her button up shirt, knotting the tails. She tucked the tails under her bra, leaving most of the buttons undone.

"If you got it, flaunt it!" she giggled.

In the sound booth, Seth picked up a spare copy of the script and handed it to her. "Sorry I didn't get you into the table read."

"I was doing a piece for a theater show that day," Naomi remembered. "that production was in shambles."

"I bet. Anyway, we put these headphones on.." Seth brushed her hair away from her ears, admiring her little pot of gold stud earrings. "and we take it from the top."

They did a run through of the episode, then Seth began to record. Both of them did the introductory scene where Vicky the vet met Brian while she moved into the house next to Cleveland.

"Hi, I'm Vicky," Naomi read. "nice to meet you, Brian."

"Likewise. What do you do, Vicky?"

"I'm a vet." the script called for a pause, then Seth went on.

"An Afghanistan vet?"

"No, I'm a veterinarian."

"A veterinarian?!" Seth started to bark as Brian. Naomi hid the giggle she had at the back of her throat. They turned the pages of the script where Seth turned into Quagmire.

"Well, hello! Glenn Quagmire!"

"Vicky."

"What's your job, sweet cheeks?"

"I'm a vet."

"Oh, hel-lo!" Seth did Quagmire's chuckle. "Did the randy dog in the neighborhood hit on you yet?"

"He did. I prefer guys who are well hung, not a dog with a crayon."

"You're talking my language, hot stuff! Oh!"

The script did indeed call for a sex scene so Naomi began to get a bit sensual. She spread her shirt to expose her bra which Seth nearly drooled over. He knew she could put on quite a show with what seemed like hardly any effort. The dancer put her hands on Seth's sides, running them up and down a few times, then began to rub up against his crotch.

All too soon the sex scene was over. Seth was surprised to find himself half hard and pink in the face. Naomi brushed back her hair, a little pink in the face as well, flashed him a smile, then asked when they were going to take lunch.

"Now sounds good." he guided her over to the kitchen. "Wow, we were in there all morning?"

"I know, right? Time to break." within a few minutes of making their sandwiches, Alex, Seth Green and Mila ambushed them as they sat down.

"We just listened to the recording you two made," all three of them were wide eyed. Seth and Naomi chewed nonchalantly, enjoying the looks on the others. "I've never heard anything like it!"

"I hope FOX doesn't censor it out," Seth Green told them. "it's great!"

"Thanks."

"How in the hell do you sound like that, Seth? I've never heard a scene like that from you before!" Alex would know from playing Lois.

"Naomi did you have a hand in it?"

"Not directly, Mila. I have a way with him."

"I guess so! Great job you two." Seth Green and Mila left but Alex edged closer.

"Come on Naomi, any pointers? Did you pull any dancer stuff?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. Oh!" she imitated Quagmire perfectly.

"She's a keeper, Seth. I bet the commentary on the DVD version of this episode will be very interesting." Alex winked and left them alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Christmastime

Christmas came and went along with Andrew. He stayed until the week before, leaving behind several presents for Naomi and Seth in gratitude for the hospitality they showed him during the past summer months.

Seth had many Christmas concerts on the east and west coast to do so he was out of town much of the holiday season. Naomi took on a special commission from a local strip club, choreographing a dance to special dirty renditions of popular Christmas carols. It was festive as far as nudie bars went with the girls dressing up in Santa teddies, thigh high boots with stiletto heels and reindeer headbands.

Several nights a week Seth would call his girlfriend where they would chat for about half an hour about anything, he would tell her that he missed her, then they had to reluctantly hang up. He had assured her that he would be home in time for Christmas day which she did not doubt.

Naomi did not do much for Christmas as she did not have any family to share it with. She would put up the tree but did not bother wrapping her own gifts as it was just her. All her presents to Seth were wrapped and under the tree but that was about it. Mickey and Finn kept walking over the gifts and pawing at them but Naomi shooed them off.

When Christmas day arrived, Naomi had awakened around 9 AM that morning, noting that was the latest she'd ever slept in on Christmas. Seth's things had turned up in the night and he was lying next to her in bed.

It was a laid back kind of day for both of them. Each appreciated the other's gifts, Mickey and Finn got a few new cat toys each. Seth appreciated Naomi's no wrapping paper approach to presents, simply bundling his into a canvas bag tagged with his name on it. He had done likewise to Naomi's gifts, grinning in pleasure as she expressed her thanks.

The real surprise came from Naomi when Seth presented her with a crushed blue velvet box with a red ribbon bow. Opening it, she discovered a beautiful emerald necklace and earring set. Naomi dove for Seth, kissing and making out with him passionately before slipping him a smaller yet identical box.

Inside was a set of gold cufflinks with the initial S engraved in them. "For when you host more of those Christmasy or award shows."

Chuckling, Seth remembered the uproar at the Oscars. "I don't think I'll be doing that any time soon."

Naomi laughed, tucking one of her legs on Seth's lap. She was bare naked except for the robe she was wearing, making Seth horny every time he looked at her.

"The only host you need is me, sweetie," Naomi giggled. "I am the host to your dick."

"Oh really? Is the host open now?" both of them chuckled as Naomi tugged at the sash on her robe with a dirty grin on her face.

Later on that day Seth called his family to wish them merry Christmas. They knew he had a girlfriend now and that she wasn't big on the holidays just like Seth. Together the couple spent the day watching old Christmas movies, Naomi nuked a rotisserie chicken for supper along with a few sides, a few Christmas cupcakes she had made the day before, and that was it. Later on that night they drank their drinks of choice-Jack Daniels for Seth, white wine for Naomi.

It was a pretty sight with the Christmas tree lit up against the blackness, reminding them both of the end of the movie A Christmas Story without the snow.

"It was a pretty successful low key Christmas," Naomi perched on the arm of the armchair as Seth took her into his lap. "finally I have someone to share it with."

"So what happened to your family? You've never said a word."

"All four of us were in a car accident one summer day," Naomi remembered. "a drunken driver rammed into us, we crossed the median, the car flipped and I was the only survivor."

"Shit."

"Thanks. Like I said, I was the only survivor but damn I was all mangled up from the accident. All I remember was waking up a week later with my internal injuries mended and being told the awful news."

"What kind of injuries did you have?"

"I had internal bleeding, a start of a hemothorax-blood pooling inside the lungs which was starting to suffocate me, and I had a broken left femur." Seth glanced down at her left thigh and saw a faint scar. Naomi's hands covered Seth's as he traced it. "They had to surgically set it right. After the physical therapy I got interested in dance, etc, so that's how I got to this point."

"Interesting. So how old were you when you were orphaned?"

"I think I was about 9. I grew up then with my grandparents, took care of them until they died, then I just lived on my own. I had just made it big as a porn star so I'm glad they didn't know while they were alive!"

Naomi was even more tough than he'd envisioned originally. Seth traced her scar again, lost in thought. He'd lost his mother due to breast cancer but Naomi had lost both her parents and her sibling in a tragic accident.

"My little brother Johnny was 4," Naomi's voice was detached, like she was discussing the weather. She drained her wine glass and put it on the coffee table, grinning then Finn jumped into her lap. "he was a pain in the ass."

"I can bet."

"You know not a day went by when I didn't pray for my family back," Naomi surprised herself with a tear tracking down her face. "I tried and tried, questioning God and his judgment but of course it never happened. But you know what?"

"What?" Seth heard her voice crack and he instinctively hugged her close to him.

"I stopped praying for them the same day I met you. I think you're my consolation or comfort to say the least." she kissed him on the cheek. Seth watched her wipe away a tear then reached up and wiped off the other one.

"I'm glad you told me this," was all Seth could say. "how about we hit the sack?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Seth lifted Naomi up, making Finn jump down and hiss angrily as the two went into the bedroom. Naomi brushed her teeth, changed up into her nightgown, then went to bed. Seth came out from the bathroom, flossing his teeth. He was about to ask Naomi a question when he noticed her eyes were shut and her breathing had changed.

She was already fast asleep so Seth chose not to disturb her in anyway. He changed into his pajamas, slid into the bed next to his girlfriend, then spooned her.

Unbeknowst to both of them, a light flurry of snowflakes hit the ground as the night wore on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Illness

During the first few days of the new year, Naomi had not been feeling well at all. She and Seth had gone to someone's New Year's Eve party and there the rest of the night had evaporated in an alcoholic haze. She and Seth had ended up making out on someone's couch while everyone else played beer pong and encouraged the couple to do weird things to each other. Seth had taken Naomi's lipstick and drawn a pair of eyes on her boobs while everyone watched. When it was midnight, the entire party shouted and cheered, then someone broke out a bag of illicit crack cocaine.

At that time the couple had thought it was a good idea to split so they did. Fortunately they had the foresight not to drive but took cabs to and from the party.

It took a few days to recover from the booze fueled celebrations but Seth was already up and back to work, albeit with a hangover. Naomi had the luxury of staying home where she packed up the Christmas décor and put it away for another year.

The afternoon light shone on the earring and necklace set of emeralds which Seth had given her that Christmas. Naomi briefly wondered if she'd ever wear them as they weren't ostentatious costume jewelry but real beautiful gemstones she deserved to show off. There had been a teasing hint in Seth's voice that there were a few premiere events and not to mention fundraisers, galas, etc that she could wear them to.

That made sense. Being Hollywood it was always awash with gaudy galas and benefits, etc. She and Seth both believed in science and would be checking for invitations in the mail. Seth knew Neil DeGrasse Tyson and he always had some sort of science benefit to attend.

In the living room, Naomi lay down on the couch as her head was spinning. She had no idea why-she'd always taken good care of herself, exercising and eating right. Then again illness could creep up on someone when they weren't looking. Naomi had been in the recording studio yesterday so she wouldn't be surprised if she picked up something there.

Seth entered the house wearily, tossing his key on the kitchen island, giving Mickey a halfhearted scratch on the head as he passed by. Where was Naomi? He wondered as he walked into the bedroom, swapping one shirt for another, buttoning it up as he called for his girlfriend. They could go out for supper that night.

"Naomi?" he entered the living room where he saw her stretched out on the couch in the dark. Sitting on the edge of the couch he leaned over and turned on the lamp. "Want to go out for supper tonight, hon?"

Something wasn't right. Naomi lying on the couch asleep at six at night. Seth said her name again and she didn't respond. He put his hand on her forehead to check for a fever and swore when he felt heat building up.

"You're burning up!" Seth grabbed her, picked her up, then brought her into the bedroom. Stripping her down, he put her in a nightshirt and tucked her into bed. Seth brought in a cold compress from the bathroom, putting it onto her brow. It seemed to give her some comfort at least while he combed the medicine cabinet, finding medicine that could bring her fever down.

Remembering that Naomi was allergic to penicillin, he found some ibuprofen in the cabinet, got a glass of water from the kitchen, then went back to the bedroom. Getting Naomi to take the medicine was a little tricky, but he put it in the back of her throat and tapped under her chin to make her swallow it which she did.

"Poor thing." how was he going to work while Naomi was so ill? He could work at home on script ideas but his voiceover work was at least eighty percent of the show.

The storm that had been threatening all day finally broke around 11 PM. Seth was startled from his musings on the couch to see the lightning split the sky and thunder rumbling off in the distance. He could tell that the storm was getting closer, making him feel very eerie and creeped out. When Finn the cat leapt on his lap he nearly leapt a foot off of the couch.

Just then the doorbell rang. Seth picked up Finn and holding him like the cat was going to protect him, he went and answered the door.

"Hello!" a cheerful Irish voice trumpeted. "I've been calling and Naomi hasn't been answering!"

"Andrew, that you?" Seth flicked on the porch light. Surely enough the brown haired brown eyed Irish actor was standing on their doorstep.

"None other! So is Naomi in bed?"

"At the moment. Come in out of the rain." he helped Andrew with his suitcase inside and gave him his old room back. "I didn't say this before Andrew, but Naomi's ill."

"Aw! Is it bad?" Andrew took a towel from his bathroom and wiped the rain off of his face.

"I don't know yet," Seth admitted. "all I know is I came home and found her on the couch all flushed with fever. I think it's the flu really."

"Would make sense. She's not big on getting flu shots. So where are you going to sleep? Still in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, on the lounger. I doubt I'll get much sleep and I have more voiceover work tomorrow to do."

"Yeah? Well, why don't I take the day shift? What time do you usually get back?"

"Around 3-4."

"That'll work. I'm doing a play at night out here and performances are at nighttime obviously. I did the rehearsing back in England."

"Convenient."

"I guess so."

"Why don't you head for bed, Andrew? I'll check on Naomi once more before I hit the sack."

"Sure." Andrew closed himself in his room.


End file.
